Lily (Happy Tree Friends)
Lily is a fancharacter by Mintfizzles (formerly Flur-Child). Note: She's free to use in fan-episodes, as well as being depicted as either friend or enemy. Killing her off and writing her interacting with other characters is also absolutely fine. Appearance Lily is a sky-blue coloured squirrel with lavender and yellow markings. Her face is mostly lavender, with a sharp dip going down her forehead, making it distinctly heart-shaped. Additionally, she has a pair of pale yellow oval patches around her eyes and the characteristic pink nose. Her eyes also feature two lashes instead of the usual three. Both ears have lavender tips with Aegean insides. Lily's left ear is also torn, resembling a bite mark. Rather than having an oval-shaped belly marking, Lily's is a simple lavender semi-circle on her chest. Her hands and feet are also the same colour, as well as the second half of her tail. Accessories include a pair of bandage wraps with slightly different placings. The one on the left arm is higher up, with the right a little lower down. Lily also dons a pair of pointy red boots with purple laces, as well as a white, red and blue bandana. Over her left eye is a yellow star-shaped eyepatch with brown string. Lily lacks a left eye; however, it's usually covered up. She formerly had a long streak of blue hair with yellow tips to cover it. Although the eyepatch now replaces it, Lily can still be portrayed with the same long streak if wished. Character Bio Being so impatient, Lily is unable to settle on just one occupation. She often ends up in situations where she's fired for her carelessness, or just bored with the slow-paced routine. In any case, it's common to see Lily hopping from one job to the other. Her dream career is to be able to settle with an outstanding performing gig, in which she pulls off impossible, dangerous tricks for an enthusiastic audience. Such a dream is still out of reach because of Lily's impatience and clumsiness, but it's still her primary goal that she'll play dirty for against others if it comes to it. Ultimately, her most prominent fixation is on being a showoff through her daredevil activities, which don't usually go particularly well. As prepared as she is to do tricks, she always puts past safety procedures and overestimates herself to impress everyone else. Other activities initially influence most feats Lily tries to pull of played out by other characters, in which Lily often attempts to join in while adding an extra sense of danger to the experience. The sort often involves hazardous bike riding, drinking outlandish concoctions and interacting with dangerous animals. Surprisingly, Lily is usually able to pull these off successfully- At the cost of injuring or accidentally killing watching bystanders one way or another. Despite having all the energy to jump into other dares, Lily despises being challenged to go swimming. It's the one feat she's come to terms with never being able to beat, as she's not unquestionably the most experienced swimmer, or fond of what lies below the watery depths. However, she'll only take on the challenge if the stakes are significant, or when others doubt her true courage. Hand-in-hand with being a thrill seeker, Lily has a kick for adventure and tends to overemphasise on the journeys she often boasts about. Featuring stories which weren't initially too exciting, but she believes she can lie her way through to make a convincing story. Lily also has a closeted love for what may be considered 'cute' or 'childish', involving soft, small animals and colourful decor. Lily is paranoid that her appreciation is viewed as a weakness, so she manages to cover it up by showing a deep love towards something obscure, gritty or ugly for example. She doesn't strictly dislike her cover-up interests, but she still has a preference for what she finds herself more comfortable by. Previously, she was often shown to have been in a relationship with Mime, in which she was keen to impress him, as well as to be quite clingy and forward. Lily's affection for Mime persists. The two both have a similar interest in performance, which they are both able to bond over. Lily's Episodes Featuring Roles #Rope a Dope (One for the Money) #Circus Brawl #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' Appearing Roles *Hypno Dog *Airport Madness *Vacation Disaster *The Lovely-Dovey Fan-Version Appearances #Flippin' Burgers #Stayin' Alive #House Warming #Caroling Kringle #The Wrong Side Of The Tracks #Kitchen Kringle #Blind Date #Ski Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya #Class Act #Class Act (Alt) #Out Of Sight Out Of Mime #Let It Slide #From Hero To Eternity #I Get A Trick Out Of You #Stealing The Spotlight #The Carpal Tunnel Of Love #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Better Off Bread #Helping Helps #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Boo Do You Think You Are #Snow What That's What #Happy Trails #This Is Your Knife #This Is Your Knife 'Note: 'Fan-Version episodes do not add up to Lily's death/appearance statistics. Occupations #Thrill Seeker/Daredevil #Numerous Jobs Fates Deaths #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' - Cut in half. #Airport Madness - Crushed by a collapsing airport #Rope a Dope (One for the Money) - Sliced up by Lammy's skipping rope. #Hypno Dog - Crushed. #Circus Brawl - Tragic trapezium incident. #Vacation Disaster - Killed in a traffic accident. #The Lovely-Dovey - Skinned by a schoolbus. Injuries ~ Kill Count ~ Love Interests *Mime - Probably one-sided, can be interpreted in different ways as anyone wishes. Trivia *Lily was first designed as of November 9th, 2010. Then given character overhauls as of January 5th, 2015 and August 20th, 2018. *A lot of Lily's old personality has now been scrapped or reworked. **An old trait involved Lily having an interest in literacy, in which she'd also get worked up by awful samples of written work, or poor spelling and the use of acronyms. **Originally, there would be a ruby lodged in her socket underneath her eyepatch. What's under there now, though? Who knows! **Lily's new neckerchief is taken from her miming costume from her old design. The star eyepatch is also somewhat influenced by the nature of the costume. **Her relationship with Mime used to be mutual. Although it's more ambiguous, there's still some written chemistry for old time's sake. ***In her old written relationship with him, they had a trainer-trainee occupation going on together. Lily insisted on being his mimer apprentice, to which Mime educates her in numerous illustrations. ***They also had two deer-squirrel hybrid children. One was named Ox, and the other ended up nameless. (I forgot, oops.) *Her design was later reused for a completely different character, Lilianna; who was going to pose as a whole new 'human' Lily with a developed backstory and family. Although the two are now their own different characters simply based on the original concept. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery SLAPPITY SLAP SLAP SLAP.png|Just slap him. WDF LILEY D8.png|Mwah squad_looking_ok_by_troublebath-d8gpxg6.png|From top to bottom: Flur, Question-Mark and Lily.|link=https://www.deviantart.com/troublebath/art/Squad-Looking-ok-511813014 ass_creek_by_troublebath-d8da9lb.jpg|Dumbass in action. blast_to_the_past_by_troublebath-d8cvr2s.jpg|Lily's 2010-11 design, done in 2015. Received 566270517124780.png|By ThatOneNeighbor tumblr_nhrvm01jcL1qkx69co2_1280.jpg Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Purple Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Mintfizzles' Characters Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters